Problem: $ -1.125 + \dfrac{24}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{24}{20} = 1.2$ Now we have: $ -1.125 + 1.2 = {?} $ $ -1.125 + 1.2 = 0.075 $